Here We Go Again
by themagiclivesonxx
Summary: "Ill see you in the common room." "Hopefully not." A voice said from behind. "No one asked you." She retorted. While walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Rose Weasley sighed. Here we go again.


Here We Go Again.

There he was again. Walking like he owned the hallways. And she had to see him on her first day back! Bad luck much? Rose Weasley turned her attention back to what Al was saying. "...so since she's amazing, they are going to have a ball next month for Halloween!" "Wow! Have to thank Roxanne for that!" Rose replied. "Why would you do that Weasley? It's not like anyone would ask you." A voice drawled from behind. Rose turned to see the bane of her existince standing behind her. Scorpius Malfoy. "Malfoy, bugger off to where you're wanted." She replied. He didn't. He was staring at her weirdly. Of course he wanted to make her feel uncomfortable . "Actually, I am wanted here." He said, turning his head towards Albus. "Hey Al!" "Hey Scorp!" "Bye Al!" Rose said and began to walk away. "Rose, come on!" "Ill see you in the common room." "Hopefully not." A voice said from behind. "No one asked you." She retorted. While walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Rose Weasley sighed. Here we go again.

"I don't get it Al, why'd you have to be friends which such a Prat?" "Hes not a prat Rosie, if only you gave him a chance." The cousins were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch on a late September morning for Quidditch practice. Rose was a Chaser and Albus was Seeker on the Gryffindor Team. "No Al, how many chances? I could kill him for what he did today." Albus let out a chuckle but on seeing his cousins expression he disguised it as a cough. "It was a mistake." "Really Al? Saying that he thought my hair was the hen to be transformed?" "We-Well it's not like you didn't transform his hair into slime?" Rose laughed at that. "Yet, cousin dear, my revenge is far from over." Al sighed. This was not going to go over well.

"WEASLEY!" Rose smirked into her cereal and continued eating, ignoring the footsteps of the furious blonde that were coming her way. "Weasley!" No reply. She only turned back when he roughly pulled her towards him. "Yes Malfoy, does there happen to be a problem?" Rose asked coolly, trying to ignore the giggles that were threatening to come out. "Yes, there is with your sodding hearing!" "In case you didn't notice there are at least five Weasleys sitting here." And she was right. Roxanne and Fred were sitting opposite Rose, both of them clutching their stomachs while laughing at Malfoy. Hugo was sitting on Roses right, he too was laughing like a maniac. Louis was covered in apple juice as Lucy had spat her juice on him after seeing Malfoy. "Well they didn't do this to me!" "Do what?" "Don't play innocent Weasley." "Do you mean this isn't your natural look. I mean you're Slytherin through and through aren't you Malfoy? Greens your color. Bless the creature who gave you this color." "Ble-Bless The SODDING Arse who turned my skin green and my hair Red?" "Atleast you're ready for Christmas" "Dont try to be funny." "Cause you're doing such a good job at being funny." "I swear to god, turn me back or else-" "Or what?" "You don't wanna know." "Scorp?" The incredulous voice of Albus Potter asked. He nearly fell down. If it wasn't for Lily, he wouldve hit the floor. "Who did this to you?" "Your sodding cousin" he spat. "Rose!" Albus exclaimed. "Al!" She mimicked. "Weasley!" Malfoy said threateningly. "Malfoy!" Rose answered. "Stop imitating me!" "Stop imitating-" "Weasley I swear to Merlin change me back or I'll hex you into next week." "You will be doing no such thing." The cold voice of Slughorn interupted them. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, detention. Oh and Miss Weasley, amusing as this sight of Mr. Malfoy is, please do change him back." Sighing, Rose changed him back into his normal color. "You bloody tosser, got me detention again." "I was the one with green and red all over me." "Interhouse unity." "Sod off." "Bugger off Malfoy, Mr. Complain Box." "Says Mrs. Know It All/Teachers Pet." "Better comebacks mate." Al said to Malfoy. Rose laughed and turned back to her food. One second she was looking at her cereal and the next she was looking into two grey eyes. "I swear Weasley, one more prank and you'll regret it." "Oh I'm so scared." "Better be." Scorpius said and he made his way towards the Slytherin table. "Do you guys ever stop?" James was asking. "Nope!" Al and Rose said together. "Anyways," an amused looking Roxanne began, "Who all are you bringing to the ball, it's in three weeks and Lewis and I..." "Al." Rose whispered to her cousin. "I told you I'd get back at him." "Yeah, Rosie, I saw that." Al replied tiredly.

Giggle. One more. Rose swore to herself that she would punch the next girl that giggled in front of her. The ball was a week away and everywhere she went she heard giggling girls, screwing with the courage to ask out some guy. Half of them were giggling because of Rose's family's male members and the other because of Scorpius Malfoy. She flung her bag onto a chair in the common room, pushed Albus away and sat down. "Whats got your wand in a knot?" A very bruised Albus Potter asked her. "Ball." "Oh!" "Thats not the 'I know the feeling Oh!' that's the 'I don't wanna tell you something Oh!' Al..." "Fine. I asked someone out." "Who?" "Bree Spinnet." "Ravenclaw, fifth year?" "Yeah." "How'd you do it?" "Well there was this huge crowd of girls-finally know what our dads meant by that-" "They were giggling weren't they?" "Yes." "Bitches." "Anyways, I kind of fancied her so I asked her out. She said yes." "Thats wonderful Al." Rose said and she hugged her cousin hard. "Whats all the celebrations for?" James asked. "Als got himself a date." "Good for you mate." "What about you Jamsie?" "Veronica Wood." "Shes a babe." Al said. "I know." "I couldn't help but overhear you guys. I'm going with someone too." Lily Potter said. "WHO?" Al and James shouted. "Lysander Scamander." "LYSANDER!" James shouted at the boy who had just entered the common room. "What the fuck are you playing at? Asking out my baby sister!" "James you hypocrite," A blushing Lily said, "Im only two years younger than you!" "Yeah, LY! The hell!" Albus was having a go at him. "Lysander excuse my brothers. I need to have a chat with them." Lily sent a death glare which she had undoubtedly inherited from her mother, towards her brothers and they both shut up, apparently knowing too well what came after that glare. "Hey Weasleys and Potters whatsup?" Fred asked, not catching onto the tense atmosphere. At that moment a Brown haired girl came towards him and said, "Fr-Fred Weasley, will you go with me to the ball?" "Of course I will Stella, what's got you so worried?" A slightly pink Fred said, slinging his arm around the girls shoulder and steering her towards the portrait hole. "Whos she?" Rose asked Albus. "Stella Jameson. Freds best mate." Albus answered. "Might be a bit more, if their red faces were anything to go by." Lily said. They all stood for a while in silence. "Rose-who are you going with?" James asked suddenly. "No one." She replied. "Thats not possible." James said. "Whys that?" "Well from a non Creepy point of view - you're hot. It's not possible." "Oh it is." Albus said under his breath, fortunately no one heard him. They were interrupted by a extremely happy Roxanne Weasley. "He asked me out. Lewis Longbottom did!" "Roxie you've liked him for ages." Lily squealed. Roxanne had had a crush on her fellow Head for ages. "Yes!" Rose squealed and began jumping with the cousins. James and Al weren't too happy but since Roxanne was elder to both of them, they began jumping with the girls. "Umm- sorry to interrupt this, but I needed to speak to Rose for a minute."  
"Ben Archer." Rose smiled. Ben was one of the best looking seventh years. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, Prefect. "Rose Weasley." He smiled back. "Ill be back soon." Rose said to her cousins. They made their way out into the hallway to find the extremely disturbing sight of Fred and Stella snogging against a wall. "Lets umm go somewhere else." Rose said hurriedly and they made their way into an empty classroom. "Archer. What's the matter?" Rose asked. "Will you go with me to the ball?" He asked. Rose smiled widely.

"So Freddie, a little flower told us she found you snogging your mate." Fred blushed the color of a tomato. Weasley genes! "Lil!" He exclaimed. "Dont look at me, lover boy." "Rose!" "Well, weren't you?" "Ah-no-yes!" Fred admitted with a goofy grin on his face. "Good for you mate" James said. "Congratulations." Albus added. "Well, a little Potter told me that Rosie got asked out by Ben!" "Whats this I hear Weasley, someone asked you out?" A voice drawled. "Keep your jaw with your face Malfoy and go stuff it." Rose retorted. "I came here to inform you that we have detention today evening at 7:00 in Sluggies office." Scorpius stormed off. "Whats up with him?" Rose marvelled. All her cousins smiled at each other and went back to eating their food.

"Talk about a public form of punishment!" Rose exclaimed. Scorpius didn't reply. He had been awfully quite the whole way down from Slughorns office. "Scorpius! Scorpius!" A shrill voice called from behind. They both turned to see Lyla McLaggen running towards them. Lyla was one of the prettiest girls in their year. Blonde. Tall. Beautiful. In short, she was a female version of Scorpius. "Lyla?" Scorpius asked coolly. "Willyougototheballwithme?" "Huh?" "Will you go to the" "Ball with you?" "Yes!" Lyla smiled. "Of course sweetheart." Scorpius smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. In the Entrance Hall. In front of atleast thirty students half of whom were cat calling now. "Ewww!" Rose shouted. "Get a room." Suddenly she wanted to push that blonde bitch into the slime that they had to clean. "I won't mind." Scorpius said seductively to Lyla and then walked away merrily. "So Weasley, I agree with what you were saying. It is quite public." And then Scorpius walked towards the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Rose Weasley in his wake.

"Lily!" Rose shouted when she saw her cousin in the hallway. "Potter!" Lily turned back and saw her furious cousin storming towards her. "Ah-hi- Rose. What's up?" "Whats bloody up? I need you to get me ready for the ball. You have two days Potter and I need to look jaw droppingly good." Lily clapped her hands in delight. Finally! Finally, her gorgeous cousin was letting her give her a makeover. "Whats brought about the sudden change?" Lily asked. Rose didn't answer but Lily saw her cousins gaze flicker over to where Malfoy was nearly eating McLaggens face. Lily laughed to herself. Finally her cousin was on the way to realizing her feelings for that gorgeous babe. If Rose hadn't had dibs on Malfoy since she had slapped him on the first day of school for 'touching her weird' when she tripped, Lily would've gone for him. Anyways it looked like they were finally going to get together. Finally! "Doesnt matter Rosie! Meet me at 8:00 tonight in the common room." Rose nodded once and then went towards Malfoy and McLaggen and began shouting at them for polluting the first years mind. Lily smiled. There was no first year in sight.

"Its happening finally! Finally!" Lily Potter exclaimed and she flung herself onto her brothers lap. "Lil, gerroff me! You're not that light." James Potter grumbled from beneath her. "I thought you were Quidditch captain Jamsie. Anyways," She continued before her brother could reply, "Rosie and Malfoy are going to get together!" "What?" Albus and Fred exclaimed, looking around as if they would see Rose and Malfoy snogging somewhere. "Yup, she has begun to realize that she likes him too." "Wait, Malfoy likes Rose?" A very confused Hugo Weasley asked. "Duh!" Five voices replied. "Explain please." "Hugo, you're really daft." Roxanne said. "Ever wondered why no ones asked out Rose even though she's really pretty and really quite popular?" "Unm-no?" "Pathetic. Malfoy." "Malfoy?" "He threatened anyone that showed a slightest interest in Rosie that he would hex them into next year if they asked her out." "But Ben did ask her out didn't he?" "The plot thickens little bro." Lily replied "Potter here told us that Malfoy had threatened nearly everyone from this year, not the next one. I don't think it crossed the idiots mind that someone from the seventh year might ask her out." "Ohkay! And since this is so messed up let me get it straight- Rosies going with Ben. Malfoys going with Lyla. How the hell are they both getting together?" Lily smiled widely at that. James, Albus, Hugo, Roxanne, Louis and Molly were looking at her expectantly. "Malfoy is obviously going with Lyla to make Rosie jealous. It so worked. Today he was snogging Lyla, Rosie threw a fit and shouted at him to stop perving around. She also asked me to give her a makeover." There was a silence for a while. "Rosie and Malfoy- who wouldve thought?" Hugo mused. "Who wouldve thought what?" Rose asked from behind Lily. The seven cousins looked at each other.  
"The Chuddley Cannons would win this year."  
"Dumbledore brushed all his hair."  
"Fred loves his best mate."  
"Frogs jump."  
Everyone stared at James after the last sentence. Everyone but Rose. She seemed distracted. "Lil, let's go for that thing I told you about." "The make-" Albus began but Molly elbowed him hard in his side. "The make out session." Hugo improvised. "Hugh, get a life." Rose said and stormed up the stairs. "Make out?" Lily asked Hugo incredolously before following her cousin up the stairs. "Whos making out?" Fred asked. "Lil and Rose." "Whattttt?" "Dont listen to Hugh." "Explain." Ahh, the joys of having a huge-mental-family.

"Bloody hell Rose Weasley, I hate you." "Why?" A very surprised Rose asked her cousin. "You are loooking so gorgeous that I feel like a troll in front of you." Rose laughed. "Yeah Lil, like you could look like a troll." Lily was looking gorgeous in a deep blue gown, her hair combed to one side. "Lysanders gonna get blown away." "Nothing like what's gonna happen to Malfoy." Lily muttered under her breath. "What?" "I said why don't you atleast look at what I've done." Rose stood up and went towards the mirror. On seeing the reflection she looked behind herself to check that no one else was standing behind her. "Lil, is that m-me?" Rose stammered. "Uh huh couz, what'd I say?" Roses jaw dropped. In front of her was standing a gorgeous creature. She was wearing a black gown which suited her figure perfectly. Her hair,which had been tamed, was carelessly sweeped into a loose ponytail. Her eyes looked twice their size and a very light pink lipstick and blush was on her face. Her three inch heels made her nearly six feet. Turning around slowly, Rose smiled widely. "Lily!" She exclaimed and she flung herself onto her unexpecting cousin. "Rose, gerroff, makeup." "I love you." "Love you too Rosie. Now shall we go?" Both the cousins linked their arms and began descending the staircase. Both of them were thinking the same thing- Mission Accomplished.

"And then Slughorns like Lockarts an exaggerator!" James finished. All the boys laughed loudly. Fred, Albus, James, Lysander, Ben, Scorpius and Hugo were sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "So Lysander," Albus started throwing a significant look towards James, "What are your intentions with our baby sister?" "Yeah Lysie? Fred?" "Ly-ahh!" "Freddie?" James asked curiously and then he smiled when he saw his cousin, who's mouth had dropped open because a certain Stella had walked into the room. "Stella!" "Fred!" She smiled shyly at the red head who was currently brighter than a tomato. "Ben, Lysander, Rose and Lily are on their way down." Stella said. She was still waiting for Fred to form coherent sentences. "I- stupid- sodding-seven-ahh! Stella you look WHOA!" It was time for Stella to turn red, she smiled widely and then Fred linked his arm with hers and they made their way towards the portrait hole. Before leaving the common room he turned back and mouthed "Wow!" to the guys who started laughing again. "Whats all the laughter about?" All the boys turned behind, then they looked towards Lysander. "Lil, you-you look st- gorgeous." Lysander stammered, throwing a cautious look at Lilys brothers. "Saved by the girl for the second time Scamander!" James mused. "Lysander don't get scared of these prats." Lily laughed and then steered Lysander out of the common room. "Hey guys!" All the boys turned back again. "Is that?"  
"Rose?"  
"Gorgeous!"  
"Rosie, dress down, we don't need more guys ogling you."  
Hugos comment was met by a general murmur of agreement.  
"Wow Rose, you look stunning!" Ben said. Rose smiled. "Oh bugger, I forgot something!" Ben said suddenly. "You don't mind staying here for a minute do you?" "Not at all." Ben ran quickly towards the boys dormitory. "Wheres Veronica, Bree, Alice and Lyla?" Rose asked. "Coming." James, Albus and Hugo replied. "Malfoy?" Rose asked coolly. He didn't reply. "Prat much?" Rose pressed on. "Wo- se-Weasley, shut up." He managed to stammer. "Scorpius!" A voice called out. "Lyla!" Scorpius smirked at Rose, then he went towards Lyla and kissed her hard, in front of everyone. "Ouch!" A voice interrupted them. "Rosie!" "Sorry Al!" Rose said distractedly, releasing her clutch on Albus' hand. When her eyes locked with Malfoys they were spitting fire. Their staring competetion was interrupted by the arrival of Ben. "Rose, Rose." He panted. Then he placed a rose corsage on Roses hand. She smiled softly, then looked at Malfoy quickly and went and kissed Ben. All the males in the room moved towards Ben, as though they were going to hit him. "Wow, Rose." Ben smiled, then he pulled her by the hand and they walked away.

James, Albus and Hugo smiled at each other. Here they go again. Then Albus went to cool off his best mate.

"Scorp? Scorp?" Albus. He was trying to tell me something. "I got to go." I said pointing towards Lyla who looked a bit upset. "Ly, I gotta tell you something." I began. "...like her a lot. I'm so sorry." "Thats obvious, Malfoy. You keep annoying her in class. Always look at her and god knows what. She's daft to have not realised." "Dont call her daft!" I protested. Lyla sent me a sly smile. "Ill help." She said simply and then pulled me down the final steps into the Great Hall. She was standing there with that sodding arsehole Archer! You shoudlve seen the way she looks. Or not. Cause then you would want her too. I so badly wanted to kiss those pink lips but no, the prat Archer got to. Life isn't fair. I hate her too. For looking like that. Nearly gave me a heart failure. She looked like a freaking angel. Great, now she's changed me into a pansy. She must have noticed me looking at her cause she turned behind and locked her sexy blue eyes with mine. Then she smirked at me. I pulled Lyla closer to me. Game On.

"Wonderful. It looks a million times grander." Ben was saying. We had just entered the Great Hall. I was only half listening to him, as I was more interested in finding Malfoy. The prat! He had gone and kissed that slag Lyla in front of me. Lylas actually quite nice. I don't know what's wrong with me! I saw him dancing with Lyla right in front of me. I pulled Archer onto the floor and hugged him really tight. Then we began slow dancing. I could see Malfoys thick head over Bens shoudler. He looked up at me and winked. Game on.

"Do you think we should throw them in a broom closet and tell them to get over with it?" James asked and he flung himself onto a chair. "No ways, this is so entertaining." Stella replied. James, Veronica, Stella, Fred, Albus, Locran (Lysanders brother) and Bree were sitting at a table looking at Rose and Scorpius. They saw how Rose was dancing with Ben and they saw Scorpius wink at her. "Al?" "James?" "Do they sodding even know that the other likes them?" "Scorp thinks she hates him, I'm pretty sure she thinks she hates him too." "What?" Fred asked disbelievingly. "Ive got a plan." Veronica smiled.

"Rose!" James' date and Lily were making their way towards Rose. "Lil, Wood!" "Rose," Lily panted, "This idiot Veronica is thinking of asking out Scorpius." "No! Why?" "Why not?" Veronica asked. "Cause - you know?" "No I don't! I know he's gorgeous, really nice and-" "Nice yeah sure." "He is to me." Veronica answered. "Thats why I brought her to you. You hate the guy. Could you please knock some sense into her and tell her about Malfoys faults?" "Easy enough- Hes arrogant, self loving, mean, annoying, pratty, gorgeous, really fun, got beautiful eyes and pratty." "Rose you're rambling!" Lily interrupted. Veronica and Lily were smiling widely. "What? Why are you both smiling like that?" "Think back to what you just said." Rose closed her eyes and stood there in silence for a minute. Then her eyes opened wide, "Merlins pants!"

"What the hell did you do to her Ver?" James asked Veronica when her and Lily made their way back to the table. "I gave her a push, in the right direction. Wait and watch."

"Ben, come on let's dance again." "Again?" "Yes! Please." "Honestly, can't you just snog him already, and not kill my feet in the process?" "What?" "Rose, honey, since we've come down for the dance you've been looking at only him." "Im-" "Dont apologize I get it. I'll help. One more time. That's it." "Tha-thanks." Rose stammered.

"Im gonna kill Archer." Scorpius growled to Lyla. "Whats he done now?" "Hes dancing with her!" "Whats new?" "Theyre snogging!" "Scorp, chill. You sound like a teenage girl about to have a hissy fit." "Do not!" "Did you just stamp your foot?" Lyla asked incredolously. "Did not!" "Thats it! I'm done! Go away Scorpius Malfoy!" Lyla said the last few words really loudly. A few couples stopped to stare at them. Lyla slapped Scorpius across his face. A very stunned Scorpius Malfoy stared at her. "Rose, could you please exchange partners for awhile? I'm sorry." "Its okay." Rose said meekly, obviously afraid of Lyla. Lyla went towards Ben and smirked at him. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm not bipolar either." Lyla replied to Ben's unasked question. "What did Scorp do?" "He was too slow!" "So you slapped him?" "Nah! I pushed him in the right direction." Lyla smiled at the blushing couple dancing next to them. Understanding dawned upon Bens face. "So you noticed too." "You only wouldn't notice if you had Dobbys tea cosy wrapped around your eyes or you were either of them." "So, Lyla.." Ben began.

"Weasley! Pity being stuck with you." "No one is sorrier than me Malfoy. Picture this, you're kissing your really hot date whom youre dancing with and then an asshole whom you hate has some fight with his date and you're forced to dance with him. Honestly Malfoy! Couldn't you atleast let me enjoy this? All I wanted to do was enjoy a dance with my hot date whom I was kissing!" Rose emphasised the last word. "I wouldn't mind dancing and kissing, Weasley!" "Bugger off. You barely broke up two minutes ago." "Well she sure recovered." Scorpius remarked, looking at the couple who were kissing next to them. "Pity, your boyfriends a cheater." "Pity your girlfriends a slag." Rose retorted. "Pity you got cheated on, at ball, in front of everyone." Scorpius replied, his voice rising. "Pity you can't satisfy someone." Rose nearly shouted. "It isn't!" "Is!" "Doesnt matter!" "Does!" "Why?" "Cause he knows I like you!" Rose shouted. "Cause she knows I like you!" Scorpius shouted at the same time. "What?" They both asked at the same time. Everyone had stopped dancing and was staring at them. "Here they go again." Myra Longbottom whispered to Locran Scamander who replied, "Shh! This time it's different."

"Li-Like me? You?" Rose stammered. "I can say the same thing." "Well you're the one who was the asshole all the time, it's harder for me to digest that!" "Oh like you were Miss Perfect. Who put Butobeer pus in my shoes last year?" "Thats because you spilt potion over my essay!" "It was a mistake!" "So you say!" "So it was!" "Fine Malfoy, who jinxed my broom in fourth year?" "Thats because you put puking pastilles in my food!" "Cause vomitting and lying in the Hospital Wing is the same damn thing!" "Weasley, You never went to the Hospital Wing!" "Well I could have!" "Aggh! I don't even know why I like you!" "Come again?" "I said I don't-OUCH Weasley!" Rose had begun punching Scorpius' arm. "Stop it woman!" "Bloody- tosser-" Punch. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-do you-" Punch. "Know how hard it is for a woman to express her-" Punch. "Feelings?" Rose finished and glared at the injured blonde in front of her. "Ah- I! Fine! I was the reason!" "Of?" "No one ever asking you out!" "You asshole!" Rose said and raised her hand to hit him again but Scorpius caught it. "Listen to me! I told them that I would hex them if they even touched you!" This comment was met by a general 'awwwww' from the all the girls present there. Rose looked at them for a second and then she looked back at Scorpius. "So what, you get to have a girlfriend but I don't get a boyfriend?" "That was in second year, I didn't like you then. After that I've only ever gone out with Lyla that too after you agreed to go with Archer!" "Ah-I don't- you're kidding?" "No Rose I'm not-mmmmmph!" Scorpius had been unable to finish his sentence because a certain fiery red headed Weasley had planted her lips on his. After a few minutes they pulled apart, finally hearing the gasps and the cat calls around them. Rose looked away from Scorpius' eyes and towards the huge crowd surrounding them. She smiled shyly. The hall was silent for awhile. And then-  
"Hahahah! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" That was the demented screech of Lily Luna Potter.  
"Well done Ver!"  
"Lyla and Ben too."  
Soon all of Roses family began congratulating each other.  
"Guys, GUYS!" Rose screamed.  
They all shut up. "What the hell?" Scorpius asked. "Well," Albus began, "All of us knew that you fancied Rose and well, Lily realised that she liked you back too." "And it wouldve taken you both another year to get together." Louis continued. "So all of us, with my master planning of course, helped push you in the right direction." Lily finsished. "We-" "Yeah-" "This year!" "Yeah sure!" Fred said. "Cause Malfoys liked you since three years and done nothing about it!" "Three years!?" Rose asked him softly. "Yeah!" Scorpius replied in an embarassed voice. Rose flung herself at him and they began snogging rather enthusiastically. "Off our sister, mister." Albus said while James pulled Scorpius away from Rose. "Oh and remember," Roxanne added, "You got together cause of us, so we are all invited to the wedding."

Ten years later, all of them were in the bridal party.


End file.
